The Widow and the Monsignor
by SomeonesAdmirer
Summary: This is where I will be posting the refined versions of RP's I have been involved in. Recently I have liked them so much that I have decided to transfer them over into their own respective stories. Each chapter is a different thread. (Rated M for possibility of Smut)


"Father, May I speak with you?" Nora said.

"Oh, hello!" the Monsignor said, taken aback by this woman's greeting. Had she been attending the sermon earlier? Timothy certainly hadn't seen her there, but she could been lost in the crowd. Regardless, he regarded her with a warm smile, "What do you wish to speak with me with?"

"My Husband…" She said. " I would like to speak to you about my Husband."

"Your husband?" he asked in a confused tone. "Are you having…problems with your husband? Or is it something else entirely? He having problems with you?"

"My Husband…He doesn't look at me like he used to. In fact, he never looks at me.." Nora spoke softly.

"Your husband doesn't look at you the way he used to?" the Monsignor repeated almost a little too loudly for his, and probably Nora's, own liking. He cleared his throat and spoke in a quieter voice, "Please clarify for me your predicament. I'm sure this is a reasonable explanation for your husband's behavior."

"I'm not sure if…he still holds an attraction for me, Father." Nora spoke gently.

"Well, that's nonsense now! Every husband loves their wife, that's what the sanctity of marriage is based off of: The love of a man for a woman! Of course, he is attracted to you…Er, what is your name again?" Timothy asked, still confused on if whether or not he knew this woman from somewhere or not. If he didn't, it would be better to learn her name now than later anyways.

"Nora…Nora Montgomery." She said.

"Nora Montgomery, what a simply splendid name!" the Monsignor declared gleefully, he to make sure he remembered that name! It would bring surely upset poor Nora if he forgot it! "As I was saying, Nora, I am certain your husband is still attracted to you. What reason could you give for him not to be attracted to you?"

"My Husband… He hasn't the time for me! I worry he has met another…" As Nora said this, she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Met another?" Timothy asked, surprised at the notion that Nora's husband could possibly be committing adultery. "There must some other kind of explanation for his behavior, Nora…Is he simply focusing on work of some kind instead of his marriage? Work can do that to a man, since it does often come before marriage." he said, feeling slightly saddened that Nora seemed truly distressed by her beliefs, dabbing tears away like that.

"But what could be more Important than his Wife?" Nora cried. "Am I not good enough?"

"Well, there are some things that are more important than women, such as a career. Tell me, what career path has your husband chosen?" Timothy asked, certain that Nora was just overreacting. Hoping that she was just overreacting and being as irrational as the fairer gender could be. "You are good enough, Nora, don't say you aren't good enough. God put you here for a reason, and it was not to say you weren't good enough to live on his Earth!"

"I haven't got the vaguest idea what he does down there," She said. "He won't even be bothered to look at me!"

"Down…there? Down where?" he asked, once again expressing confusion at what Nora could have meant. It was definitely his career distracting him, but what kind of career was it? "I'm sure that is simply an exaggeration, he must spend some time with you, look at you once in a while, surely he must?"

"But I yearn, Father!" She whimpered. "I yearn to be loved!"

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes once more.

"I have forgotten what it's like to feel love…with a Man." She said.

The poor thing, she was so worked up over what was probably nothing. The Monsignor could do little but just continue to offer his support to her, "We all have are built with a constant craving to be loved, Nora, love is a virtue that is part of our nature," he said. "If you're finding this many problems with your husband, perhaps you should try speaking to him directly about all of this. Let him how you truly feel as you have shared with me,"

"But my Husband, he simply does not care! I have offered myself to him on several occasions, but he shows no interest." She said.

"That is preposterous! All husbands care about their wives, don't speak that way, Nora. Your husband must certainly love you as you love him! He just must be distracted," the Monsignor insisted to Nora, "Yes, distracted. Why don't you discuss this with him when he isn't working?"

"He is always working, Father!" She said.

"I have shown myself to him bare, and he simply looks away, it's as if he simply hasn't go the desire for me."

"Tell me, Father, am I not desireable?"

The Monsignor couldn't help but swallow roughly as Nora described showing herself to her husband and that way and actually getting rejected. She was certainly an attractive woman, one Timothy wouldn't turn away from, in another life, where he was married to her and hadn't taken his vows. "Nora, you are very desirable. But, you don't understand, you need to ask your husband these questions. Let him know all of this as directly as possible!"

"He won't have me, Father…" She said. Nora reached out to The Monsignor, gently touching his arm. "He makes me feel so very worthless."

The Monsignor's feelings of awkwardness continued to elevate as Nora made physical contact with him. Could she not understand what he was trying to tell her to do? He backed away before saying, "I am terribly sorry that your husband makes you feel worthless, if there is anything I could do to make you feel better, please tell me what I could do.."

"Can you show me what it feels like to be loved, Father?" She said.

"Nora, you are loved, you just have forgotten it. Some women tend to do that, but I'm sure your husband loves you very much." Timothy said in an attempt reassure Nora, not liking the gist of her speech one bit. "You are already loved very dearly by your loving husband, he's just distracted with his career, do you not understand that?"

"Charles doesn't love me, Father." Nora said. "You are wrong."

Nora turned away from the Monsignor and began to cry.

"Oh, I am such a fool! Why would anyone ever love me?"

The Monsignor was upset by this latest display by Nora, overreacting once again to his attempts to guide her in the right direction. In the most virtuous direction by having her at least try to have a discussion with her husband, her Charles. "I'm not wrong, Nora, you just can't see it right now but somebody does love you, he loves you. Just as I am certain many other men would love to love you if…only they had the chance to," Timothy said, gulping as he tried to soothe Nora's tears with his words.

"You don't know my Husband…" She cried. "He is not capable of love."

"The things he does….only a Monster would do…"

The Monsignor had to admit, he was most skeptical of Nora when she said that Charles was incapable of feeling love for her, until his curiosity was piqued with her last statement. "Nora…What kind of things does your husband do that you say only a monster would do? Does he…sin at all? It is alright to tell me if he does, I promise this will be kept under confidentiality,"

"There aren't words for what he does down there…in that putrid basement…"

"That man can't love anyone…he can't even care for himself…" She said.

"Oh, but don't you get it? I need to feel something, Father!"

"I am…most sorry to hear that he can't care for himself, Nora." said Timothy as he tried to make sense of Nora's behavior. While she hadn't given him the exact answer he had hoped for, it seemed as if there was some genuine desperation within her. Desperation he hadn't seen since those times Shelley had visited him and tried to seduce him into giving her more freedom at Briarcliff. "I apologize dearly for whatever you believe your husband has done to you, Nora, but I'm…I'm unsure of what exactly you claim you need to feel exactly,"

"I want to feel love," She cried. "Won't you show me what it feels like, Father?"

"Love…" Monsignor gulped louder, "Love…But you and your husband can find love…You just need to work on it with him…The only way I could show you love is if…I gave you and him marriage counselling, but I was never trained with those skills…Perhaps I could recommend you to Oliver Thredson? He's a skilled psychiatrist who works at Briarcliff, I'm sure he would be willing to…help you and your husband, yes."

"You don't understand, Father! My Husband can't be fixed!" Nora cried, and collapsed into the Monsignor.

_"I just want someone to show me what love is supposed to feel like…"_

The Monsignor barely knew how to react as Nora cried and fell towards him. Despite his glaring awkwardness, he strongly believe he couldn't push this lovely woman away. Instead, he extended his arms and embraced the crying woman, giving her a soft pat with one of his hands. "There, there, my child," Timothy whispered to her, before saying, "I'm certain you…know what love feels like, you're just…forgotten because of your husband's distractions. You seem…_fine_ to me."

"But I am not _fine_, Father!" She cried. "I have become a shell of a woman.."

"Won't you please help me?" Nora said, still wrapped around The Monsignor. She looked expectantly up at him.

The Monsignor shook his head as Nora vented her feelings out to him, frowning at her sorrow. He looked into her eyes, and sighed before he said, "I am so sorry you feel as if you are just a shell of your former self, Nora. I have been trying to help you, but you beseech my attempts to advise you. If only there was some other way I could think of to help you besides advising you to attempt to reconcile with your husband…"

Nora pulled away from The Monsignor. She grabbed his hands and guided them onto her hips. "I want you to touch me, Monsignor." Nora softly said.

"Won't you help me feel something?"

the Monsignor's mouth dropped open as Nora not only pulled away from him, but brought his hands down lower, placing them on her body. He could barely comprehend what he was hearing Nora, a woman married to another, tell him. Here he was, a man caught between virtue and vice, not knowing which to abide by. "I…I want to help you feel, Nora…" he breathed out, not letting go of her hips. "I…don't know what to do, Nora…I don't even know what to say"

"Then don't say anything…" Nora said, and leaned forward to The Monsignor, Her lips inches away from his.

"Then don't say anything…" seemed to be the best thing for Nora to say. The Monsignor and Nora were so close yet so far apart, far enough to the point where something felt like the tension was burning inside of Timothy. What was this feeling inside of Timothy, was it…lust? One of the seven deadly sins? Or was it something different? Either or, Timothy started to lean forward, towards Nora before he stopped and stuttered out, "…What would your husband think of this?"

"I have a feeling he wouldn't care." Nora said and crashed her lips into his. After all, wasn't Nora's problem the very fact that her Husband _didn't care? Nora needed this. _As she pulled back from the kiss, she looked to the Monsignor.

"Can we.."

"Continue?" She asked.

Any thoughts or protests that Timothy may have had to say to Nora were forgotten when her lips touched his. He didn't how to react initially, what was this? Was this all wrong, a sinful display of adultery and lust?Or had Nora been telling the truth and was seeking refuge in his lips instead of Charles's? The Monsignor had closed his eyes and was just starting to respond to the kiss before Nora pulled back. He opened his eyes one at a time as Nora asked him if they should continue. After a pause, Timothy made up his made:

"Come with me to the confessional, Nora. We can continue with our…conversation there,"

The pair carried off to the confessional, Nora trailing behind The Monsignor with an expectant grin on her face._ This was what she needed._

The Monsignor lead his and Nora's path to the confessional, allowing her an entrance before he entered the confessional himself. He was still conflicted at what he was about to do, but he just knew one thing: This _was _something at least part of him felt he wanted. He could not deny it anymore. He stood, waiting for her to get inside before he entered the confessional himself.

Nora watched as The Monsignor closed the door behind him. She slipped her hand under the thick strap of her blouse, pulling it upwards and off of her. Standing before him, topless except for her bra, she stepped forward and pinned him againt the Confessional Wall. She feverishly pressed her lips into his, a moan escaping her lips.

"You don't know—-" She said between kisses. "How much I need this."

She pressed herself harder into The Monsignor, clawing at the clothes between them.

Timothy gulped once again as Nora undressed herself in front of him, showing him more of her body than he thought could be possible. He was simply stunned at this behavior, enthralled by the fine line he was treading with this married woman. If only he could recommend a divorce were it not a sin to do such a thing. He did not react as she pinned him against the wall and kissed her lips with a fever that felt better than so much he had experienced before.

He tried to resist once again as she kissed him, simply letting the kisses remain as one sided as he could let them be. But as she pressed her body against his, Timothy's resistance against the allure of this woman was starting to wane and he found himself starting to reciprocate some of her kisses while trying to refuse, "No…t-this isn't right!" he stuttered out at Nora.

"Oh please.." She begged, as she moved his hands down her curves._"Please.."_She said, getting even closer to him as she pulled his hands up to her back to undo the hook of her bra.

Timothy felt as if he were having an out of body experience right now as his hands let themselves be moved by Nora's own hands, feeling her pale skinned body. His mouth hung open as he felt more and more of her body, his spirit tried to remain strong but his flesh was weakening more and more. And then she lead his hands to the back of her under garmet, hoping for the Monsignor to unhook it. But sadly, he had…never been tasked with this before and, as such, fumbled with the task.

"Would you…would you mind doing this yourself?" he asked, biting his lip as an anxious reflex.

Nora chuckled and reached behind herself, quickly unhooking the bra. It fell to the floor, so that Nora stood before The Monsignor completely bare on her upper half. "Do you like what you see, Father?" She asked.

Timothy's face flushed red as if he were a young boy back in Catholic school once again as Nora chuckled at his ignorance of her under garmet. He didn't mean to be that way, he just didn't know any better. But at least she hadn't refused his request, a thought that the Monsignor was shocked to hear himself think. As she let it fall onto the floor, he gazed upon her exposed breasts and could barely think as he began to breathe heavier and heavier as he continued to stare at her body.

His answer to her was a meek "Yes."

Nora stepped forward again, resting her hands against The Monsignor.

"Let's get you out of this.._costume_," She said.

Timothy fell silent once again as Nora re-positioned herself, still barely able to believe what they were doing together. How could something so sinful, something that went against so many of his beliefs feel so good? And then Nora asked to get him out of his Priest costume, which was a smart idea. In fact, Timothy hadn't noticed how unbearably hot his outfit was until now.

"Yes, let me get out of this," he muttered mostly to himself as he began to unfasten the white collar around his neck and pulled it off, before slowly going to do the rest

Nora helped the Monsignor remove the fabrics. She bit her lip excitedly as she watched him. "You're very much a man.." She chuckled. " Very nice.."

She feverishly kissed his neck and let her hands wander. She reached down, rubbing over his growth. "Are you ready for me…_Father_?"

The Monsignor's hands shook as he undressed in front of Nora, taking off article after article until all that was left on his form was a white pair of underwear covering his modesty. Despite what he hoped was Nora complimenting him, he felt like an animal in headlights at this moment. But her kisses almost helped him forget those feelings, until her heads rubbed his member, shaking his nerves all over again.

"I-I-I…I don't know…I don't know if I c-can do this, N-Nora…"

"Mmm…but we've already gotten so _close_.." she whimpered.

Nora was completely correct, they were especially close to the sinful act that they had both desired to commit together in this confessional and how could he put it to an end now? The forbidden fruit of their actions was so close, why couldn't Timothy and Nora take their bites and eat it? With that, Timothy slowly and anxiously gripped his last article of clothing and slid it off of his body, exposing himself in full to Nora although with a shaking hand covering his modesty still.

"Alright Nora, I-I'm…I'm _ready for you_,"

Nora let out a soft moan, and pressed her bare self against The Monsignor. Their lips met in heated kisses, as she stroked his length.

"Oh please," She moaned. "Take control!"

Timothy shuddered as Nora pressed her nude body against his, returning all of her kisses now as she touched him and made him feel so good. So very good, yes. He breathed deeply as Nora moaned out a demand for him to take control of their actions. Timothy extended his arms and tried to take hold of Nora's body as he also tried to press himself against her.

"Oh god…" Timothy gasped, wanting to slap himself for shouting that name in such a vain way. But he couldn't help himself as he continued to kiss Nora and try to direct her back against the other wall of the confessional as well.

Nora's back slammed against the confession walls and she let out a loud moan as the Monsignor lifted her by her legs. She draped her arms over his shoulders, and kissed his lips deeply. "Oh God!" She cried. "Oh please…_give it to me!_"

Timothy couldn't help but look as Nora's back rocked against the walls of the confessional thanks to his lifting her. He gazed into her eyes as they kissed deeply, almost passionately before she cried out for him to do the sinful deed. And do it, he at least tried to do as he finally gave into what his flesh wanted and tried to insert himself inside of her, groaning all the way through._  
_

As soon as he entered her, she gasped. Her hands moved from his neck to resting against his shoulders. "Oh God!" She cried. _"Oh.."_

Nora tighetend the grip her legs had around the Monsignor.

She rocked her hips and grinded them into The Monsignor, her back arching against the wall. She moaned with each thrust he landed into her.

Timothy's mouth hung open as he felt Nora, as he felt all of her with all of himself. It was so good, so very good, but also so forbidden. He shouldn't be doing this or enjoying himself as much as he did. This woman belonged to another, so why did this feel so good? As Nora moaned with each quick thrust of Timothy's he started to grunt as he pushed himself in and out.

"Oh god!…Oh god!…" Timothy began to groan as he continued his movements, wanting to punish himself for his treacherous sins.

Nora tightened her grasp on The Monsignor's shoulders as she threw her head back in ecstacy.

"I am…I'm so very close!" She cried.

She rocked her hips faster against him, Breathing heavier with each second. Suddenly, her body pulsed as she peaked. Her heavy moans quickly became soft pants as she came down from the bout of pleasure she had just experienced. But it didn't end there. Nora rested her head on the Monsignor. "Don't stop.._please_."

Nora heard heard the plea she had just made, it wasn't like her to become overwhelmed with the need for sexual gratification, but with The Monsignor, she didn't want to stop just yet.

_"You feel so good, Father._" She whispered in his ear.

Nora was going fast, almost too fast for Timothy to keep up with her movements. But he managed to give her very sloppy thrusts as she rocked and grinded her body towards his. His grunts were growing louder as her body contorted upon her own moment of gratification. But where as her moment came, Timothy's had still to come. He stopped making a sound as Nora placed her head upon his shoulder and told him to not stop. He could continue.

"Oh…Oh Jesus!" Timothy moaned as he continued to give messy thrusts inside of her that were apparently _good _as she told him. He continued and soon shuddered, "I'm _close_,"

Nora panted heavily in The Monsignor's ear as he repeatedly continued to thrust into her. She let out soft moans as he sped up, clearly about to reach his end. "It's alright.." She said. "Keep going!"

She had intended to get as much out of this encounter as she could, and so she began to ferociously rock against him again.

She gasped at the pleasure she recieved when his hips crashed into hers at this new speed. She kissed his lips once more, and felt herself hit peak for the second time. Almost simultaneously, She felt The Monsignor released inside of her.

_"Oh…"_ She moaned.

Keep going the Monsignor did, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could to keep up with all of Nora's furious, tenacious even movements. But, as he said before, he _was _close and soon his moment of ultimate pleasure came, it felt like his first taste of the forbidden fruit. He grunted one last time and then shuddered as he finished after his release.

"…I…I should go, Nora…" Timothy said as he panted, regaining a breath he didn't know he had lost from what he and Nora had just done together. He scrambled to find his discarded clothes and reassembled the assemble, leaving Nora behind in the confessional as he refastened the white collar around his neck.


End file.
